


He Makes Him Laugh

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1940s AU, Alternate Universe - Who Framed Roger Rabbit Setting, Crossover, M/M, Parody, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sweet Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: A series of one shots in my Who Framed Alastor the Deer universe. Angel is Jessica Rabbit, Alastor is Roger Rabbit, and this is a ton of one shots about them.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel Movie Parodies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974124
Comments: 29
Kudos: 96





	1. Their First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Alastor meet for the first time.

Angel Dust didn’t ask to be drawn that way. Sure, he liked the way he looked, but he hated the constant attention he got, specifically from human men. It happened so often, it was normal now. He hated it, but it was just how things were. 

It wasn’t like he really got respect from other toons either. They usually judged one another on how funny they were, and Angel wasn’t really a comedic character. He didn’t really fit into either world, and at the end of the day, he only ever felt alone. But that all changed one day. 

It started out like any other day; Angel went to perform at the Ink and Paint Club like normal. After his show, he decided to stop at the bar and get a drink before heading home, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Angel turned and saw a human with pink sunglasses. “That was some fine work you did up there, baby,” he said. 

“Thank ya, mister,” Angel replied. He wasn’t usually one for flirting. He usually only ever did it when he needed to get something if he had no other way to get it. Other than that, he usually never did since he didn’t like to encourage people.

“You’re welcome. Damn, whoever drew you up certainly had the right idea,” the man grinned. Angel didn’t respond, he just sipped his drink. “Got anywhere to go tonight, baby?” he asked.

“Yeah, I got my own apartment back in Toontown,” the spider replied. 

“Why don’t you come with me instead? I’ll show you how a real man can treat you,” the man smirked. 

“No thanks, I’m fine,” Angel said.

“Come on. Be a good little slut,” the man said. He used a hand to cup Angel’s chest. The spider’s eyes widened, and he slapped the human across the face, knocking off his glasses. 

Angel didn’t say a word, and stormed out of the club. He leaned against a wall and silently cried to himself. That was the sixth time this week someone did that. He could never catch a break. Angel was an object, and that’s all he would ever be. He kept crying, his makeup starting to run a little, when he heard a voice. “Excuse me?” someone asked.

Angel opened his eyes and saw a red deer. What surprised Angel was that the deer wasn’t looking over his body, and was actually looking at him with concern. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Uh yeah. Yeah I’m fine. I’m Angel Dust,” he said, wiping his eyes as the deer gave him a gentle smile.

“Alastor. It’s good to meet you,” he said. “Are you sure you’re alright? If you want to talk about it, I’d be happy to listen,” he said. 

“Nah, I’m okay, thanks,” Angel replied. 

“Is there anything I can do?” asked Alastor.

“I don’t think so,” Angel sighed.

Alastor thought to himself, then he smiled again. “Well I want to turn your frown upside down,” he said. He stood in front of Angel and started tap dancing, as music started playing, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Oh, Alastor’s my name  
And laughter is my game  
C'mon, cowpoke  
It's just a joke  
Don't sit there on your brain!” Alastor sang. He did a few backflips and landed into a pile of trash cans. He leapt out, grabbed two of the trash can lids, and spun them on sticks. He put the lids down, then did a split. He got up again and kept singing. 

“I'm not that debonair  
But try not to despair!  
If you want class  
I'll have to pass  
So go get Fred Astaire!” he continued. Alastor ran up the wall and did a flip, and once he landed, he took out a few balls and started juggling them, before letting them fall to the ground. He started spinning on the ground, then Alastor pulled out a pie and hit himself in the face with it. “Ta da!” he smiled, doing jazz hands as the music cut. 

At first, Angel was confused by the deer’s energetic dancing, but soon he found himself enjoying it. He laughed and smiled at Alastor’s song and dance routine, and he clapped when Alastor finished. “That was amazing!” Angel said, as the deer got back to his feet.

“Why thank you!” Alastor replied, as he dipped into a bow. 

“Why’d ya do that anyway?” Angel asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Because everyone deserves to laugh! Sometimes laughter is all we have. And if a silly dance is what it takes to get you to smile, so be it,” Alastor answered, as he started wiping the pie off of his face. He looked back up at Angel and smiled softly, blushing a little. “And you do have a very pretty smile,” he said. 

“Really?” Angel asked, almost blushing himself. Alastor just nodded. Angel smiled again and kissed the deer on the cheek. “Thanks for making me laugh,” he said.

Alastor was completely flustered, and all he could do was nod. “Y-You’re welcome. Like I said, everyone needs to laugh sometimes,” he said. Angel giggled a little. 

“Ya pretty cute when ya flustered,” the spider said, only making Alastor blush more. 

“Um...thank you,” he stammered, as Angel giggled again, before smiling softly.

“Hey, ya wanna go dancing or something one day?” he asked.

“I’d love to! Actually, I was on my way to meet a friend of mine, a little darling named Nifty, at a dance hall. With live music and all that. And I’d be happy to let you come along! If you wanted,” said Alastor, with his face bright red. 

“Ya really want me to? Just go dancing?” Angel asked, his eyes wide. 

“Just dancing. Unless you’d want to do anything else,” replied Alastor. He was surprised when Angel held his hand and smiled at him.

“Just dancing would be amazing,” he said, as the two of them headed off to the dance hall.


	2. A Mess of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel go out, but Angel gets some unwanted attention.

Alastor was waiting in a cafe. Angel was going to meet him there, and the deer was very excited. The toons had dates like this at least once a day, and Alastor always looked forward to them. He started smiling the minute Angel walked into the building, and waved him over to his table. “Angel! Hello, my dearest. And how is Hollywood’s most talented star today?” he asked, as his husband sat down.

“I don’t know, Alastor. How are ya today?” Angel asked, as Alastor started blushing.

“Oh I’m fine,” he replied, his face still bright red. “I hope you don’t mind; I already ordered,” the deer said. 

“Ya got our usual?” Angel asked, just as a waiter came by. He set down a large strawberry malted milkshake, and Alastor happily put in two swirly straws. Angel smiled and took a sip. “Ya know me so well, bambino,” he said. 

Alastor smiled and drank from his straw too. “Anything for you, my darling,” he said. “You do know that our little outings are the best part of my day,” he continued. 

“Mine too. After spending hours around sleazy guys, nothing feels better than going back to my sweet little deer,” Angel smiled, as Alastor blushed again.

“Aww, Angel. You’re the sweetest thing!” he said. “I just love being with you. You make me happy, mon Ange,” the deer said.

“Al, ya happy almost all the time,” Angel chuckled.

“Well, true. And I have you to thank for that,” Alastor smiled, causing Angel to blush.

The two sat there sharing their milkshake for a while longer, when a man walked over. “Hey there, gorgeous,” he grinned, looking Angel over like food.

The spider sighed and gave him a dismissive wave. “Hello,” he said.

“What’s a hot little thing like you doing with that….deer? If you come with me, I can show you a real good time,” the man said.

“Hey! Excuse me sir, but he is not interested!” Alastor shouted.

“I wasn’t exactly asking you, was I?” the man asked, before turning his attention back to Angel. “So, how about it, baby doll?” 

“No, I’m on a date with my husband, leave me alone,” Angel said, causing the man to bark out a laugh.

“HE’S your husband? Shit, you’re gonna need this more than me. Let’s go, gorgeous,” he said.

Alastor couldn’t take it anymore, and he stepped out of his chair and glared up at the man. “Alright sir, I didn’t want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice!” the deer said. He ran over to the cafe’s record player and put something on. Alastor started dancing as soon as the music started. 

“I love you a bushel and a peck  
A bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck!  
A hug around the neck and a barrel and a heap  
A barrel and a heap and I'm talkin' in my sleep,” he sang, before running over to Angel and giving him a hug. He let go and started dancing on the countertop. 

“About you, about you!  
'Cause I love you a bushel and a peck  
You bet your pretty neck I do  
A doodle oodle oh  
A doodle oodle oodle oh doo!” he sang, in the most over dramatic way he could. 

Angel smiled and giggled at how adorable it was, while the man and everyone else in the room sat there extremely confused. 

“I love you a bushel and a peck  
A bushel and a peck though you make my heart a wreck  
Make my heart a wreck and you make my life a mess  
Make my life a mess, yes a mess of happiness!” Alastor continued, as he pulled Angel out of his seat and danced with him. 

Angel giggled and started dancing with his husband, and as they did, everyone else in the building left the extremely cutesy scene. Alastor hadn’t even noticed; he was having too much fun with Angel. 

“About you, about you  
'Cause I love you a bushel and a peck  
You bet your pretty neck I do  
A doodle oodle ooh doo  
A doodle oodle oodle ooh doo!” the deer finished, giving Angel a peck on the lips. 

He finally looked around and realized everyone else had left. “Goodness, I really brought the house down, didn’t I?” he chuckled, as Angel nodded. 

“Ya certainly did, bambino,” he said. He gave Alastor a kiss on the cheek, causing the deer to blush and his tail to wag happily. “I love ya so much, Alastor,” Angel smiled.

“I love you too, mon Ange. So, how about we finish that milkshake before it melts?” asked Alastor.

“I’d love that. The milkshakes here are the best. Course they aren’t as sweet as ya,” Angel said, giving Alastor a wink. 

Alastor smiled and blushed a little more. Then the two sat back down and finished their shake, happy just to be with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to be relatively historically accurate with all this, and I know the song A Bushel and a Peck didn’t come out until 1950, but it was too perfect for this.


	3. Pop the Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor wants to propose to Angel, but things didn’t exactly go the way the deer planned.

Alastor and Angel had been going out for ages. The two of them became known as Hollywood’s “Odd Couple”, but they couldn’t have been more happy. After a while of thinking, Alastor figured he should ask Angel to marry him. They’d been together for ages, and he loved the spider more and more each day. Alastor just had to pop the question. 

His friends Nifty and Vaggie told him it was too soon, and still insisted that Angel wasn’t the right guy, but Alastor didn’t care. He was going to ask Angel to marry him; all the deer could do was hope for the best. He had it all figured out. Alastor would invite Angel over, and propose with the ring inside of a piece of cake. That night, Alastor put a suit jacket in over his white shirt, and wore a black bow tie instead of his usual blue one. He waited by the door, with his tail wagging in anticipation. 

Alastor heard a knock, and quickly opened the door, nearly tripping over himself when he did it. Angel was on the other side, looking beautiful as ever in his usual red dress. He smiled at Alastor. “Well, don’t ya look handsome? I woulda worn something nicer if I knew ya were gonna dress up,” he said.

“Oh no, my dearest! You look beautiful! Well, you always look beautiful,” Alastor replied, blushing a little. He stepped off to the side to let Angel come in, shutting the door behind him. 

“It sure was nice of ya to invite me over to dinner, bambino,” the spider said, taking a seat at the table. 

“Don’t mention it, mon Ange! I adore having you over! And I decided to try baking tonight,” Alastor smiled.

“Ya did? Damn, now I wanna see what ya came up with,” Angel replied, smiling back at him. 

“Yes! It’s in the oven now; should be ready by the time we finish dinner. Speaking of-,” Alastor started, before running into the kitchen. The deer came back with two bowls of gumbo, and he placed one in front of Angel. “Here you are!” he smiled. 

“Thanks, Al. Ya the sweetest thing,” Angel said, before taking a spoonful. “Holy shit! Alastor, ya really outdid ya self, bambino,” he said, making Alastor blush at the compliment. 

“Thank you, my darling. I just love it when you like my cooking,” the deer said. 

“Like it? Sweetheart, this is some of the best shit I’ve ever had. If ya cake is half as good as ya gumbo, it’s gonna be amazing,” smiled Angel.

When the spider said that, Alastor realized he completely forgot about the cake. “Yes! As a matter of fact, I’ll go and check on that. I’ll be back in a flash, my dearest,” he said, before kissing Angel on the cheek and running into the kitchen. 

As soon as he went in, Alastor smelled something burning. He pulled the cake out of the oven, only to find that it somehow caught on fire. “Uh oh!” he exclaimed. He hurried and put it out, then starred at the mess. “Alright, there’s no saving that,” the deer muttered, as he started pacing back and forth. “What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? I promised Angel I was going to make something nice! What do I do? What do I do?!” he rambled. 

Alastor thought about what to do. He could get pies out of nowhere, but that was just something he could do as a toon; it wasn’t anything special. His Angel deserved the most incredible thing he could make, only the deer wasn’t one for baking, so he had no idea what that could be. Then Alastor smiled when he got an idea. “Cookies! Good old, heart shaped cookies! I can’t possibly mess that up! And I can just put the ring in one!” he exclaimed. 

Alastor got to work, making cookies as fast as possible. They weren’t perfect, and they didn’t exactly look like hearts, but he tried. He covered them all in pink and red frosting, and brought the plate out. “Sorry to keep you waiting, mon Ange! But now everything is ready!” he smiled, putting the plate on the table.

“It’s okay! The cookies look delicious,” Angel said, looking them over.

“Thank you! The cake didn’t exactly work out,” Alastor explained. Angel bit into one, then Alastor realized...he forgot which cookie had the ring in it. “Is it good?” he asked, smiling nervously. 

“Yeah! Great for someone who doesn’t bake much,” smiled Angel. 

“I’m happy you like it! So...want another?” Alastor asked. 

“Sure,” Angel shrugged. He had about two more, but the ring wasn’t in any of them. Alastor ate a few, finishing the plate, and the ring wasn’t in any of those either. He started to panic, figuring he probably just left it in the kitchen. “Al? Ya okay?” Angel asked, since Alastor seemed nervous.

“I’m fine, dear! Just fine. Wait here, won’t you? I think I left something in the kitchen,” Alastor said, before running off. He practically turned the kitchen upside down, but the ring was nowhere to be seen. “Where is it? Where?!” the deer exclaimed. He searched for another few minutes, but he just couldn’t find it. He went back to the table and slammed his head on it.

“Alastor! Sweetheart, are ya okay?” Angel asked. 

“I’m fine,” Alastor groaned.

“Bambino, tell me what’s bothering ya,” said Angel, before something on the ground caught his eye. “What’s that?”

“What’s what?” Alastor asked, as he looked in the direction Angel was pointing. Then the deer saw it: a diamond ring. He ran out of his chair and picked it up, then got on one knee in front of Angel. 

“My dearest Angel! I know this may seem a little sudden, but I don’t want to wait anymore! You make me happier than anything else, and seeing you smile brightens up my day. I love making you laugh; you have the nicest laugh I’ve ever heard. I just like being around you no matter what. I love you so so much, and I want to have you in my life forever. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Alastor asked. 

Angel gasped and started to tear up, and he nodded. “Al! Of course I’ll marry ya! Oh Alastor yes! A thousand times yes!” he exclaimed. Alastor slid the ring onto the spider’s finger, then Angel got out of his chair and pulled Alastor into a kiss. When they finally broke away, Angel smiled at him. “So that’s what all the baking and shit was about? Ya just wanted to find out how to ask me?” he asked.

The deer nodded, blushing brightly. Angel smiled and kissed his forehead. “That was the sweetest thing ya ever did for me,” he said, only making Alastor blush more. 

“I can’t wait to marry you, Angel,” he said quietly. 

“I can’t wait to marry ya either,” Angel smiled, before pausing. “Y’know, this seems like a pretty special occasion. I got a cake I want ya to try too,” the spider said, as he started walking off. 

“Oh! What kind, darling?” Alastor asked, following him closely. 

Angel led him to the bedroom and switched off the lights. “Patty cake,” he answered, before sitting on the bed. Alastor didn’t say a word, and he immediately joined his new fiancé.


	4. Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Valentine’s Day, and Angel is determined to do all he can for Alastor.

“Oh Angel, dearest? I’m home!” Alastor called, opening the door. He had a heart shaped box of chocolates and a bouquet of roses behind his back. He looked around and saw Angel in the living room, setting up a microphone stand. “Happy Valentines Day, darling!” Alastor said, as Angel turned to him.

“Happy Valentines Day, sweetheart!” Angel replied, before giving Alastor a kiss on the cheek. 

“I got you something! Well, two somethings,” Alastor smiled, as he handed Angel the gifts. 

“Awww, Al! Thank ya so much. I got a little something planned for ya too,” Angel said.

“Oh! What is it?” Alastor asked, his tail wagging excitedly. 

“Well, every day, ya make me feel like the most special person in the world, so I decided to do the same for you,” replied Angel, as he finished with the microphone. “I remembered how ya always sing for me when I feel bad, so I decided I should sing for ya,” he continued. 

“Awww, Angel! You don’t have to do that for me!” Alastor said. 

“Well I want to! Besides, that ain’t all ya getting from me today,” Angel smiled, as he handed Alastor a box. The deer slowly opened it, and smiled when he saw chocolate covered strawberries. 

“Angel! Thank you so much!” Alastor said, before Angel gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Don't thank me yet; I still haven’t sung. I think ya gonna like this song. Charlie taught it to me, it’s cute,” he said, before going over to the microphone. Alastor watched curiously while eating his strawberries, looking forward to whatever his husband had planned.

“I wanna be loved by you, just you  
And nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you alone  
Boop-boop-de-boop!” Angel sang, causing the deer to immediately start blushing. 

“I wanna be kissed by you, just you  
Nobody else but you  
I wanna be kissed by you alone,” the spider continued, as he went over to Alastor, who was still a flustered mess. 

“I couldn't aspire  
To anything higher  
Than to feel the desire  
To make you my own  
Ba-dum-ba-dum-ba-doodly-dum-boo!” he sang, before he booped Alastor on the nose, making him start giggling. 

“I wanna be loved by you, just you  
Nobody else but you  
I wanna be loved by you  
Ba-deedly-deedly-deedly-dum-ba-boop-bee-doop,” Angel finished, before kissing Alastor’s forehead. 

When he finished, Alastor immediately started clapping. “Oh mon Ange, that was wonderful! You’re amazing, Angel! The most talented person I know!” he exclaimed.

“Aww, thank ya, Al. Okay, I have two more things I wanna give ya,” Angel said, before he picked up a book and handed it to Alastor.

The deer flipped through the pages, and gasped when he saw what the book was filled with. It was nothing but photos of him and Angel. “Oh Angel….it’s amazing,” he said, smiling softly up at him.

“Ya welcome, bambino. I love seeing ya happy,” Angel said. “Now, I got one more thing I wanna give ya,” Angel said, sitting beside him. 

“What is it?” Alastor asked. He got his answer when Angel pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. Alastor was surprised at first, but soon he was smiling into it. The two pulled away and Alastor gave Angel a hug. “You’re the most incredible person I know,” he said.

“And ya the most amazing guy in my world,” Angel said, before kissing all over Alastor’s face.

“Angel!” Alastor giggled, blushing at each kiss.

“What? I said ya the most amazing guy in the world, and I’m determined to make ya feel that way,” smiled Angel, as he kept kissing the deer.

Alastor was a giggling, blushy mess, and his face was covered in Angel’s red lipstick. “Oh Angel,” he sighed.

Angel finally stopped kissing him, and gave his husband a smile. “Happy Valentines Day, bambino,” he said. Alastor hugged Angel tightly, and his tail wagged happily.

“Happy Valentines Day, Angel,” he replied.


	5. Give me a Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor had a hard day at work, so Angel decided to cheer him up.

Angel didn’t have to go to work until that evening, so he was reading something while he waited for Alastor to get back. He heard the door open, and smiled as he went into the living room. “Al!” he exclaimed, before he noticed the look on the deer’s face. 

Alastor seemed exhausted, upset, and not like himself. “Al, sweetheart, are ya okay?” Angel asked. 

“Just tired. I kept blowing my lines and I had to get hit by a mallet almost fifty times to get the shot right! It’s not like it hurt, but goodness! Vox has been an absolutely irritating director lately,” Alastor sighed, as he sat on the couch.

“Aww, I’m so sorry, Al. Is there anything I can do?” Angel asked, but the deer shook his head. “Sweetheart, I can’t stand seeing ya upset like this. Ya said so ya self, everyone deserves to smile. Ya always cheer me up when I feel bad, now it’s my turn,” Angel said, as he sat beside him. 

“Oh Angel, you don’t have to. Just some jambalaya and a nap and I’ll be good as new!” Alastor replied, before Angel kissed his forehead.

“Nope. I wanna make ya feel better, and I’m gonna do whatever it takes,” Angel said, as he gave Alastor a hug. 

Alastor was about to protest, but stopped when he was shoved face first into Angel’s fluffy chest. It was so soft and warm, and Alastor didn’t want to pull away just yet. He relaxed into the hug, and Angel smiled to himself. 

“Just relax, sweetheart. Ya gonna be okay. I got ya,” he said, as he used his upper hands to pet Alastor’s ears. The deer shuddered a bit, then he hummed happily. “Ya feeling any better?” Angel asked. 

Alastor nodded slightly, and Angel kept petting his ears. “Good. I hate it when ya upset, bambino,” he said, pulling the deer a bit closer. “I just wanna get ya feeling better.”

“Well...I feel better already,” Alastor replied, although it came out muffled because of the fluff. Angel saw the deer’s tail wagging happily. 

“I can tell. Now c'mon,” Angel said, as he broke the hug. “Gimme a smile.”

Alastor smiled up at him, and Angel kissed his forehead. “There’s that adorable smile I love so much,” the spider said. 

“Well, you are the one who put it there,” replied Alastor, blushing a bit at the kiss. “Thank you for cheering me up,” he said, as he hugged Angel again, nuzzling into the fluff.

“Ya welcome, sweetheart. So, ya wanna get dinner or just cuddle for a while?” Angel asked. 

Alastor just held Angel tighter, and his tail wagged happily again. “Can we cuddle? Please? It’s just really nice,” he said. 

“Of course, bambino. We can cuddle for as long as ya want,” smiled Angel, as he started petting the deer’s ears. 

“I love you so much,” Alastor sighed.

“I love ya too, sweetheart. And I absolutely adore ya smile,” Angel replied, causing Alastor to smile into the hug.


	6. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Alastor have a fight

Angel and Alastor had just gone home from a date at the club, and neither of them were in the best mood. Alastor slammed the door and flopped onto the couch. “I told you, it’s not what it looked like!” he shouted. 

“Really? Cause to me, it looked like ya were flirting with Charlie. I thought that thing the two of ya had was over,” Angel said, crossing his arms. 

“It is! And we weren’t even flirting!” Alastor replied, standing up on the couch to be more even with Angel’s height. “I never yell at you about all the guys you flirt with at the Ink and Paint club,” he said.

“That’s my fucking job! Those human guys don’t mean shit to me. Ya were flirting with ya ex! I don’t know what the fuck you were doing!” Angel yelled. 

“Nothing! I was really doing nothing! Geez why do you care so much?” Alastor asked.

“I care because you’re important to me, Alastor. I don’t want ya flirting with other people,” said Angel.

“I wasn’t flirting! Honest! Just talking, really! Angel you’re the apple of my eye. I’d never ever flirt with anybody else!” Alastor exclaimed. 

“Let’s face it Al, ya a big star. Every damn toon in Hollywood wants ya,” Angel replied.

“But that doesn’t mean I want them!” Alastor said, before he let out a sigh. “Okay, I’m sorry, I did flirt with Charlie, just a little, but it wasn’t like that!” 

“Oh really? Then what was it like, Alastor?” Angel asked. 

Alastor paused to think. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it again.

“Un fucking believable,” the spider muttered.

“Well Angel, I don’t know if I can be with someone who doesn’t trust me!” Alastor yelled, jumping off of the couch. 

“Well then maybe ya should just run on home to Charlie,” said Angel.

Alastor hastily started packing a suitcase. “Maybe I will!” he shouted, as he put on a hat and started heading for the door. “Goodbye! Bye forever! Oh, parting is such sweet sorrow! Farewell, Angel Dust!” the deer exclaimed, slamming the door as he left.

“Good. He’s gone. I don’t need him,” Angel said. He thought about it for a bit and started crying. “Ah who am I kidding?! Yes I do! I got rid of the only guy who ever loved me!” he sobbed, hugging onto a throw pillow.

As the spider cried, Alastor swung open the door, with tears streaming down his face. He threw down his suitcase and went over to Angel, hugging him tightly. “Oh Angel! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to flirt with Charlie, honest! I was just distracted and not thinking right, and I promise I’ll never ever ever do it again!” he exclaimed, as Angel hugged him back. 

“I’m sorry too! I shouldn’t have gotten so mad. Like I said, ya a star. Of course people are gonna flirt with ya,” Angel replied. Alastor let go and started wiping his eyes.

“But that doesn’t mean I should flirt back. I ruined everything!” he said, as he noticed Angel’s tear streaked face. “Oh mon Ange, I’m so sorry,” Alastor said, as he handed Angel a tissue. 

Angel started wiping his eyes and hugged Alastor again. “I’m sorry for overreacting,” he sighed.

“It just means you care, Angel. I’m sorry for starting all this,” replied Alastor.

“Ya weren’t thinking right. It happens to everybody. It isn’t like ya made out or played patty cake,” Angel said, as he let go. “I love ya too much to stay mad anyway,” he smiled.

“I love you too. And darling, I would never ever flirt with anyone else. I’m already married to the most incredible person ever,” Alastor replied, only making Angel blush a little. 

“Oh Alastor,” he sighed, giving him a kiss on the forehead. “But don’t ya ever scare me like that again! I thought ya weren’t gonna come back,” he said.

“I had to come back. I need you, mon Ange. I can’t do a thing without you,” the deer said. 

“I can’t do anything without ya either. Let’s never fight again?” Angel asked, as Alastor shook his head. 

“Never ever. Especially about something as silly as other people. You’re the only one for me,” he said, making Angel smile. 

“And ya my one and only,” he replied. “I love ya so damn much.” 

“I love you too,” Alastor said, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. “So, shall we head to sleep? I’m ridiculously tired,” he said, causing Angel to giggle.

“Of course,” he smiled. Angel picked Alastor up bridal style, much to the deer’s surprise. Alastor squeaked when he was lifted, and he wrapped and arm around the back of Angel's neck for support.

“Angel!” he giggled, his face as red as his hair. “I wasn’t expecting that!” 

“Aww, well ya so cute and small. I had to,” smiled Angel, before he kissed Alastor’s forehead. 

The deer was reduced to giggling and blushing as Angel carried him to bed. Angel carefully lowered him onto it, and Alastor finally stopped giggling. “Have I mentioned how much I love you?” he asked. 

“A bunch of times,” Angel giggled, before lying beside him. “But it’s sweeter and sweeter every time ya do,” he said. 

Alastor smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, then leaned his head on Angel’s chest, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	7. Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel are trying to clean the house, but unfortunately, Alastor is a bit on the clumsy side

Getting hurt was normal for Alastor. It was a regular part of his day and a normal part of his work. It was all just fun and games though. Since he was a toon, Alastor was never actually hurt physically, and Angel loved his husband’s natural gift for slapstick.

However, sometimes it came a bit too naturally to Alastor. The deer had a tendency to be clumsy, so occasionally he would wind up falling or running into things around the house. Alastor really was trying to be less accident prone, especially since today he and Angel were doing spring cleaning. 

Angel had just finished up dusting a shelf while Alastor washed the windows. “Hey Al? Can ya get me the mop? I think it’s still in the bucket in the kitchen,” the spider said. 

“Right away, darling! I’ll be back in a flash!” Alastor nodded, as he ran into the kitchen. When he went to grab the mop, Alastor accidentally stuck a foot in the mop bucket. “Oh come on…” he muttered, as he started trying to pull it off, water falling onto the floor as he did.

“Yes!” Alastor smiled, as he finally pulled the bucket off. However, the deer ended up slipping on the water that had spilled out, and he slid back into the living room, with the bucket landing on his head. 

Angel watched as Alastor tumbled back into the room, and he tried his best not to laugh. “Bambino? Are ya okay?” he asked, holding back his giggles.

Alastor nodded and hopped up, pulling the bucket off of his head. “I’m alright, dearest! Nothing I’m not used to,” he replied, as he looked at the mess in the kitchen. “I should probably clean that up,” he said.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. I’m on it,” Angel smiled, kissing Alastor on the cheek. 

When Angel left to clean the kitchen, Alastor looked around the living room to see what he could do. The deer smiled as his eyes landed on the vacuum cleaner, and he quickly got to work. He went around the living room once or twice, before tripping over the cord. “Oh goodness!” Alastor exclaimed, as he tried getting up.

When he got up, he pulled on the cord, knocking the vacuum over. Alastor tried standing it back up, but when he did, he accidentally turned up the power. “Uh oh,” he muttered, as Angel poked his head through the doorway to see what was going on. 

The vacuum started sucking up everything it could, including the screaming deer. The vacuum bag ended up exploding, and Alastor was launched into the bookshelf, causing it to fall over, right onto him. Alastor popped out from under it about a minute later, with cartoon birds flying around his head. “Wow, I never can get the stars, can’t I?” he asked, looking up at them.

Angel tried, but he couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore. He started laughing, and Alastor smiled and laughed with him. Angel went over and dusted Alastor off. “Damn, bambino, ya really gotta ask about putting that in the next cartoon; it’s great,” the spider smiled, as one of the birds landed on his finger. 

“You really think it was great?” Alastor asked, smiling brightly. 

“Yep. Ya the funniest guy I know, sweetheart,” Angel replied.

Alastor smiled and blushed, then he looked around the living room. “I’m sorry about the mess, mon Ange,” he sighed. 

“Aww, Al, don’t ya worry about that. I know ya didn’t mean to. It’s okay,” his husband replied.

“Is it really? This is a bigger mess than I usually make,” Alastor said.

“Trust me, it’s alright, bambino,” said Angel, as he kissed Alastor on the nose.

Alastor blushed and giggled a bit. “Alright. So, back to work?” he asked, picking up a broom. 

Angel smiled and took the broom from him. “Nah. Why don’t ya take it easy, Mr. Comedian? I got it,” he said. 

“You’re sure?” Alastor asked, as Angel nodded. 

“I got four hands, sweetheart. And if I need help, I’ll ask ya. Just go on and take a break, Al. Ya deserve it,” he said, kissing his cheek. 

Alastor blushed and smiled. “Alright,” he nodded, before heading over to the couch. However, he tripped over the rug on the way, and tumbled onto the sofa. Angel giggled and gave him a smile.

“Ya the greatest, Al,” he said.

“And you’re absolutely remarkable, Angel,” Alastor replied, before Angel blew him a kiss and got to work. Alastor curled up on the couch, thinking about how lucky he was to have Angel, and he wound up drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s HARD writing slapstick scenarios lmao.


	8. Slapstick Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor wants to practice at home for his next cartoon

Alastor would practice his routine at home sometimes. He’d practice the falls and hits he’d have to do in the next cartoon, and Angel always watched, laughed, and gave him feedback. Of course whenever Angel watched, Alastor would try extra hard to be funny; his husband’s laugh was his favorite sound in the world. 

Today was no different. Alastor was outside, setting up a piano on the roof of the house, when Angel walked up behind him. 

“Whatcha doing, bambino?” he asked, as Alastor turned to him.

“Angel!” Alastor smiled, before kissing the spider on the cheek. “I’m practicing! We’re shooting tomorrow, and I’m determined to make it a good day,” the deer said. “I’ve set up this piano so that when the timer goes off, it’ll fall onto me! I just have to head to the ground before that happens,” he explained. 

“Are ya sure this is a good idea, sweetheart? Last time ya did this, the safe fell right through our roof,” Angel said.

“I appreciate your concern, mon Ange, but it’ll be alright! I’m a pro at this,” replied Alastor, before he paused. “Would you mind watching me? I want to know if it’s any good,” he said. 

“Awww Al, ya always good,” Angel smiled, as he kissed the deer on the forehead. Alastor smiled and blushed as his tail started to wag.

“Thank you. Right, I’ll head down!” he said, as he set the timer. 

“Good luck!” exclaimed Angel, as Alastor turned to give him another sweet smile. 

“Don’t worry about me, Angel dear! I’ll be completely fi-!” Alastor started, but he got cut off when he tripped over a rope. The deer fell off of the roof and landed on the ground, leaving a small hole from the impact.

“Alastor!” Angel yelled. He hurried down the ladder that Alastor had set up, and quickly ran to his husband’s side, helping him up. “Too bad ya weren’t practicing ya falls; that was a good one!” Angel smiled, giggling slightly.

“You really think so?” Alastor asked, blushing as he got to his feet.

“Yeah! Sweetheart, that was amazing. No matter what ya do, ya always manage to get me laughing,” the spider said.

“Well I like hearing you laugh! And seeing you happy. And-,” started Alastor, before he got cut off again. 

He heard the timer on the roof go off, which meant the piano was about to fall. The deer smiled and braced for impact. However much to the deer’s surprise, the piano didn’t land on him at all. It landed on Angel about two feet away.

“ANGEL!” Alastor shouted. He saw one of Angel’s hands, and anxiously tried to pull his husband out of the wreckage. “Please, please, please be alright!” he exclaimed.

At that moment, Angel climbed out of the mess and dusted himself off. “Bambino, relax! I’m okay,” he said. 

“Angel!” Alastor exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. “I was worried about you!” he said, as Angel hugged him back. 

“What? Did ya forget I was a toon too?” asked Angel, giggling softly. 

“Well...no. I just panicked, that’s all,” Alastor said, as he let go. The spider smiled down at him before giving him a kiss on the nose. 

“It’s alright, bambino. I’m okay. Ya being concerned is the sweetest thing,” he said, as Alastor started to blush. 

“Well, I guess I just care about you too much, mon Ange,” he chuckled, before kissing his husband on the cheek. “Should we try again? Be sure I’m the one getting hit by the piano?” Alastor asked.

“Sounds good to me,” Angel smiled, as the two headed back up to the roof.


	9. I don’t deserve you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor gets it in his head that Angel is too good for him, so his husband needs to assure him that couldn’t be more wrong

Alastor went home that day, without the usual spring in his step. He couldn’t stop thinking about what that girl told him at the bar. He’d never been unsure about his marriage to Angel until that moment. Nobody had ever told him anything like that before, and he didn’t know how to take it. 

He walked inside, and Angel was on the couch, reading. “A-Angel?” Alastor asked. 

Angel looked up at the unusually timid deer. “What is it, bambino? Are ya okay?” he asked. 

“Well….something happened today. When I went with Husker to the bar. And it probably shouldn’t have bothered me, but I can’t stop thinking about it,” replied Alastor. 

“Awww, sweetheart, c’mere,” Angel said. Alastor hopped onto the couch beside Angel, and the spider immediately hugged him. “Just tell me what happened, okay?” he asked. 

“Well, we were at the bar, I wasn’t drinking; mostly just there for Husker’s company. And this crude friend of his, she asks me if I’m married to you, and I told her yes. Then she started asking how someone like me wound up with someone like you, and started saying how you were so much better than me and then….well I got to thinking. Sure, no one has ever said that before, but I’ve seen the way they look at us. I know they think it too. Even Husker didn’t understand at first. But I started wondering if they were all right,” Alastor explained, before he looked up at Angel. “Angel? I’m a good husband, right?” he asked.

“Oh Alastor, sweetheart,” Angel said, before gently cupping the deer’s face with two hands and stroking his tail with one of the others. “Alastor, ya are an absolutely perfect husband. Ya so wonderful, funny, handsome, and ya always know what to say to me. I’d never ever trade ya for anybody. Alastor, no matter what anybody says, I’m always going to love you. I’d never wanna live without ya, bambino. Ever,” he said, before kissing the deer on the forehead. 

“I never really thought anything like this before. I suppose hearing someone say it just got me thinking. I care about you so much, mon Ange. And hearing someone say that I shouldn’t be loved by you broke my heart,” Alastor said quietly. 

“Wanna know something?” Angel asked, as Alastor nodded gently. “People tell me ya too good for me all the time,” he said. 

“They do?” asked Alastor. 

“See, today ya got crap from humans, I usually get it from toons. They say somebody as funny as you deserves better than a painted up harlot like me,” the spider said. 

“Oh Angel…..Angel that isn’t true. I love you, and I love being with you! I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else,” Alastor said, as he pulled Angel into a tight hug. 

Angel smiled softly to himself. “I don’t usually let them bother me. Cause I know I’m gonna come home to ya, Alastor. My sweet, incredible, loving husband. What we have is perfect just the way it is. No matter what anybody else says,” he said. 

“Angel? Promise that even if things got really bad one day, even if people don’t stop talking about us, promise you’ll be here? I never want to lose you. Ever,” the deer said. 

“I’d rather get dipped than leave ya, Al. Ya make me the happiest I’ve ever been. Ya make me laugh. I’ll never leave ya,” Angel said. Alastor smiled softly, and Angel gave him a small kiss on the lips. “Ya never gonna leave me either, right?” he asked, before booping Alastor on the nose. 

Alastor giggled softly and gave Angel a smile. “I wouldn’t dream of it, mon Ange,” he said. 

“I love ya, Alastor. Don’t ever forget that,” said Angel. 

“I love you too, Angel, and I won’t. I promise,” Alastor replied. 

“Good,” the spider smiled, before kissing Alastor on the cheek. “So, wanna make some jambalaya?” Angel asked. 

“Jambalaya sounds wonderful,” answered Alastor, as he got up from the couch. Angel got up after him, and the two headed to the kitchen; hand in hand.


End file.
